


Gesto

by Umi_Tatsuky



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gaster es solo referenciado, Menciones de abuso en el pasado, Mi primer trabajo en esta pagina, Papyrus y Sans son los mejores hermanos del mundo, Todos son humanos, jaja me pone nerviosa Un.n, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umi_Tatsuky/pseuds/Umi_Tatsuky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algunas veces, cuando se despertaba y no podía dejar de sentirse como sí aún estuviera dormido, bajaba las s en medio de la noche y se servia un café.<br/>Algunas veces su hermanito notaría que algo no andaba bien y para su suerte hoy era una de esas ocaciones.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Un resumen corto para esta pequeña historia sobre dos hermanos que se apoyan el uno al otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gesto

_Lo recordaba con mucha lucidez, desde el brillo del sol hasta el olor de las calles, todos esos detalles sin importancia estaban grabados en si como las huellas de sus manos. El olor del pasto, el ruido de los pastos, el sonido de los pájaros y de los otros niños en el parque. Todo cobraba algún significado cuando rodeaba a su pequeño hermano._

_Sans, con un poco más de cinco años de diferencia llevaba a su hermano, orgulloso pequeño de tres años al parque cerca de casa. Papá no estaba durante el día, como siempre muy ocupado con su trabajo, así que después de almuerzo, como todo niño responsable, llevaba a Papyrus a jugar la parque. Aunque habían muchos niños, ninguno le prestaba realmente atención a su hermano, pero eso no lo desanimaba, a él le bastaba con su hermano mayor, con sus bromas y cariño incondicional, los dos hermanos formaban el mundo del otro._

_Luego caía la noche y el hermano mayor con la calma de siempre dejaba al pequeño en un mundo de sueños. Cuando la puerta con cuidado cerraba, la de la entrada con fuerza se habría. Un hombre cansado atravesaba el umbral, el hombre con el título de_ papá _entraba con la puerta, un maletín pesado en su mano y la otra cerraba la puerta. El saludo era conciso, las conservaciones frías y mientras el pequeño niño servía la cena para uno, él otro comenzaba a trabajar._

_Trabajo y una mirada fría, era siempre lo que acompañaría los recuerdos de ese hombres. Dolor y lágrimas las lecciones que le dejaría._ **Estorbo** _, serían las palabras grabadas en su corazón._

 

Sans despertó en medio de la noche, aunque su noche había comenzado bien no había tardo en girar al rumbo habitual. Su reloj marcaba las dos y veintisiete de la mañana. Sabía que no recuperaría el sueño en un par de horas y tras unos minutos de contemplar si quedarse mirando el techo o no, optó por levantarse.

La espalada y los hombros le pesaban, las piernas las sentía aletargadas y estaba seguro que sus ojos mostraban lo cansado que estaba. Salió del pequeño y oscuro cuarto, bajo las escaleras de la casa y prendió las luces de la cocina. La noche de otoño era placentera, ni calor ni frío en la cocina que como siempre lo recibía limpia y ordenada. Se acercó al estante al costado del refrigerador, tres bolsas de café lo recibieron, ninguno hacía realmente efecto, no ya después de tantos años y te tantas tazas… sospechaba que de todos modos el brebaje tenía el efecto opuesto en él, pues jamás lograba mantenerlo despierto en ninguno de sus trabajos.

Se sirvió el agua caliente y sin cuidado agrego el primer grano que alcanzó. No tenía nada en particular en la mente, solo aquel adormecido sentir, aquella sensación de vacío que le quedaba cada vez que recordaba. Usualmente la gente cree que quien la pasa mal, solo puede pensar en lo que lo hace sentir mal, se pregunta el _¿por qué?_ , pero en la realidad, bueno, él era un ejemplo de que había mucho más que solo eso.

Tomo un sorbo de su bebida y solo se dejo sentir. Cada vez más pesado, cada vez más duro y cada vez más frío. Dejo la taza de café sobre la mesa y miro por la ventana la luz del farol que resplandecía a través de las cortinas…

Algunas veces, bueno, uno solo sentía y para cuando se regresaba al mundo, tal y como ahora, mucho tiempo había pasado, pero los sentimientos no se iban con el tiempo, no, ellos se abrasaban al corazón, susurrando promesas, pidiendo suplicas. Entonces le reloj de la cocina marco las cuatro veintiocho y dejando la taza de café helado en la mesa, apago las luz y subió las escaleras.

 

El reloj marco las siete de las mañana y la melodía estruendosa mas alegre comenzó a dar vida al pequeño cuarto. No duró mucho sin embargo, el dueño del pequeño reloj rápidamente apago la alarma y mientras se armaba de muchos ánimos se sentó en la cama.

\- AH. ¡BUENOS DÍAS!

Dijo a nadie en particular y tras un salto sobre sus dos pies se hallaba. Por su ventana el sol brillaba vigorosamente, junto con él los pájaros cantaban alegremente. _Hoy será un buen día_ proclamo en su mente.

Con paso firme se dirigió hacia su guarda ropa y con capricho eligió lo que pensó sería le atuendo más adecuado para el día. Desayuno, limpiar la casa, trabajo y entrenamiento. Ese era el plan para hoy y pensaba poner todo su empeño en cada uno de ellos.

Dejo su cama echa y las ventanas abiertas antes de bajar a preparar el desayuno. Paso por el living, dejando también que el aire matutino entrara por la ventanas, repitió lo mismo en la cocina y cuando volteo a mirar el pequeño cuarto, recayó en la pequeña tasa abandonada. Se acercó a la mesa y con algo de tristeza vio el líquido oscuro olvidado sobre la mesa. _Sans_ , el nombre paso por su cabeza. Sabía lo que significaba, sabía que hoy era uno de esos días.

Papyrus había tenido mucha suerte a lo largo de su vida, bien él sabía que si su juventud había estado llena de risas y alegría, se lo debía tan solo a una sola persona. Tan solo lamentaba no haber podido salvar la niñez de su hermano como él lo había hecho con la suya.

Respirando hondo decidió cambiar un poco los planes para el día. Limpiar podría hacerlo en cualquier momento, pero no todos los días lograba ver que Sans necesitaba de un poco más que solo su gran presencia. Se remango las magas y con la voluntad resulta salió de la casa. Un desayuno súper especial necesitaba más que las sobras de una que otra noche.

 

El reloj marco las once y algo y sus ojos aún se sentían tan pesado. Miro el techo, sin llevar cuenta del tiempo, hasta que la puerta de su cuatro se abrió. Vio a su hermanito solo meter la cabeza mientras inspeccionaba la habitación. Su rostro era serio y sincero. Sans sabía que Papyrus tramaba algo.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, la sonrisa no tardó en llegar a ambos labios y tan rápido como un rayo Papyrus estaba en su cama tomándolo en brazos.

\- ¡BUENOS DÍAS SANS!

\- Buenos días hermano.

Con una palmaditas devolvió el cariñoso abrazo, preguntándose qué habría ocasionado el inusual abrazo. No es que su hermano no lo abrazar habitualmente, pero que lo sostuviera en brazos tan temprano en la mañana era más bien lo inhabitual.

\- HOY TENGO ALGO ESPECIAL PARA TI.

Mientras era dejado con delicadez en el suelo, lo miro divertido. Aquel sentimiento de aletargado poco a poco lo dejaba atrás.

\- ¿Sí? Pues me muero por verlo.

Papyrus noto en seguido la falta habitual de chistes. A Sans le salían hasta por los poros.

\- VAMOS, BAJEMOS Y PODRAS VERLO.

Ambos hermanos la escaleras y cuando Sans entro a la cocina encontró un desayuno para la menos seis personas ante él. Desde los clásicos huevos revueltos hasta un pastel recién horneado lo esperaban junto a dos tazas de café. Dos brazos lo envolvieron con ternura.

\- Espero que te sientas mejor.

Fue el inusual tono suave que le dedico su hermano y sin saber ni cómo ni porque dejo unas pocas lagrimas correr.

\- Jeje, gracias Papyrus – Se secó las lágrimas mientras sonreía – Vamos, me huevo por comer todo esto.

\- AGH, SANS, ESA FUE TERRIBLE.

Él solo sonrío mientras tomaba asiento junto al mejor de los hermanos.

**Author's Note:**

> Siento mucho si esto tiene muchas faltas de ortografía, la idea me vino muy tarde y en donde vivo ya es de madrugada, así que probablemente no sea lo mejor...
> 
> En fin, aquí les dejo esta historia escrita con amor. Espero sus comentarios con ansias n.n


End file.
